Halloween Wish
by BlueDragon007
Summary: Everything goes down hill for Danny when someone wished for all costumes to become real and now everyone are turning in what they are wearing and to make things worse, Danny is turning into Dan, Sam into Plant Sam, Tucker into King Tuck, Dash into Danny Phantom and so on... Can Danny fix the mess before its too late? [one-shot] (Hallowen special)


**(A/n) IT' ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA, THIS ONE-SHOT AND CHAPTER IS MY BIGGEST CREATION EVER!** **XD**

 **I** **also want to** **give a big thanks to Lam Baka for helping me with my poor grammar, vocabulary and grammar, especially when** **I** **needed** **it** **most.**

 **And** **now, onto my first** **Halloween** **Special ever written! XD**

 **Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

 **This is Halloween © Marilyn Manson**

 **Halloween Wish © BlueDragon007**

* * *

Halloween Wish

* * *

"So Danny... What costume are you planning to wear for this Hallowen party?" Sam asked curiously while she was walking home with Danny, without Tucker.

She already knew what he is planning to wear. He's planning to go as King Tuck. Somehow he really liked those short moments of ruling over the entire realm until Hotep-Ra turned on him and attacked Tucker... And she was going to look exactly the same when the Undergrowth took her as the caretaker and turned her into his 'daughter' and the mother to his plants. She really did like the outfit back there and she loved plants too, so that was a plus.

"Well..." Danny started, rubbed the back of his neck. He knew that Sam wouldn't like the answer that he was going to give her, "I'm planning to go as Dan, pleasedon'tkillme!" Danny rushed, a bit scared about Sam's reaction.

"You're going as WHAT!?" She screamed. Danny thought that she would've taken that a lot worse..."Danny, why are you going to dress like him! He- he destroyed the whole world and the Ghost Zone, h-he almost killed us, your family and Mr. Lancer!" She continued, "I mean that doesn't make any sense! You can go as whoever you want, but why did you choose-" Sam ranted.

It looks like Danny was wrong, it can be worse, he gave her a serious look and then cut her off, "Ok, I get the point," he interrupted. Sam finally stopped talking,

"Sorry, I got a little annoying, didn't I?" She asked.

"More than you think you did," Danny answered, crossing his arms.

"But why would you go dressed as him? You know how much pain he brought to you, more than anything..."

"Yeah, I know..., but the thing is, I want to go dressed as him, because you gotta admit Sam, he is really scary!" Danny shivered. He even scared himself. Well, Dan was him.

"Ok... But don't say that I didn't warn you when something goes wrong," Sam warned, stopping in front of Danny's house.

"Oh come on Sam, nothing will go wrong, it's just a costume and a big party." Danny shrugged, continuing to walk. Sam stood frozen where she stood, watching him. "Um... Danny? I thought that you are going home." Sam said.

"Of course I'm going home, I need a rest after chasing Box Ghost, fighting Skulker, fighting Technus, chasing Box Ghost, fighting with some wolf ghost, chasing Box Ghost, fighting some snake ghost and did I say chasing the Box Ghost?" Danny finished. It was one really exhausting night, but it was pretty weird that the Fright Knight didn't show up. After all, he is the spirit of Halloween...

"Wow, it looks like you were really busy this night, especially with chasing the Box Ghost. Ouch..." Sam winced, "You should rest and probably take a nap, especially when you missed your own house," she finished. Danny needed a few more minutes to process what Sam said.

"Oh... Duh," he said when he finally figured out and he walked a few steps back and towards the front door of his house.

"See ya tonight."

"See ya," Danny waved. With that, he entered the house where his parents were waiting for him. "Hey Danny Boy, how was school today?" Jack asked, mirth radiating off of him.

"Actually, it was good," Danny smiled, 'if you don't count being stuffed in the locker, fighting ghosts and chasing the Box Ghost! Seriously!Why does he even come here in the first place, anyways?' Danny thought. He wished he told them, but he thought it'll be better if he kept it to himself.

"Good to hear!" Jack grinned. He was about to turn around and go into the lab to work on his newest invention, until he remembered something, "Oh, and Danny, some package came for you, I think it's that costume you were talking about so much," Jack answered.

Danny's eyes snapped open, "Wait, really?! Where did you put it?" Danny asked excited.

"Um... I put it in your room, why?" Jack asked and Danny ran towards his room. Jack was amazed that Danny didn't trip and fall.

"Ok, thanks!" Danny yelled before he left, leaving Jack in his own thoughts.

"Teenagers... I remember when I was like that," Jack thought and went down to the lab to help his wife with said invention.

When Danny opened his room, he saw his messy room, but what caught his eye was a yellow package on his bed. There was a sparkle in his eye as he went to open it like a nine year old boy would do on a Christmas morning.

When he finally managed to open it, he saw the exact same replica of the jumpsuit that Dan was wearing on the day when Danny captured him into the thermos. Hm... He should take a picture of himself wearing that costume and send it to him. Yeah... That's what he will do...

He put it on to see how will it look on him and when he went to the mirror to see himself in the jumpsuit, he jumped back with a silent yelp. He looked really similar as Dan. So much, it even seemed creepy. He even thought about painting his hair in white and putting in red lenses, but decided not to because then he would look way too close to his alter ego, Danny Phantom, and his evil future self, Dark Dan.

He took off his costume and lay in bed to rest his eyes for a bit.

When he woke up, he yawned and looked at the clock and saw that it was almost six p.m. Who knew that time can fly so fast?

Danny got up from the bed and yawned one more time. He put on his costume of Dan and went downstairs, "Mom, dad! I'm going to that party I was talking about all week!" Danny shouted.

From the lab, a faint, "Ok sweetie!" Came from his mother, Maddie. With that Danny took off.

He slammed the doors a bit too harsh than he intended to, but never mind that, he had a party to attend to!

He looked around to see if it was safe to transform into his ghost form, so he wouldn't have to walk a long ways, but some kids were already out, sighed and decided to walk, even if he had a nice long path...

It took him about one hour to get to his destination, to that haunted old house, the one that Mr. Lancer gave him and Dash to decorate for the Halloween party last year. It's not a good memory, he was fighting the Fright Knight and won, but as a reward he had to eat Dash's underwear. Danny just wants to forget about that.

He went into that creepy house. This year wasn't something big, it looked like an ordinary costume party. Maybe that's the best thing, everyone was always overreacting about the decorations, but this year on the ceiling were a few fake spiders and ghosts that were hanging down a sign that said 'Happy Halloween' . On the old chandelier where six ordinary candles. On the walls were a few creepy pictures and in the one corner was a fake Chinese porcelain vase with a blue dragon, on it was dust and around was a spider web and in the other corner was a DJ, but for now, there was no music...

Danny smiled as he took a step in, the floor below him creaking. He looked around and saw that this year, many kids were going dressed up as ghosts and ghost hunters, but there were a few exceptions like Paulina that was dressed as a princess, probably because she wanted that the Ghost Boy notice her and fall in love in her, which will never happened, then there was Nathan, who was dressed as a Zombie, Mikey was dressed as a cyborg, Star was dressed as a witch, there were a few kids that were dressed as evil pumpkins, werewolves, vampires, mummies and so on..

The funny thing that surprised Danny, was Tucker dressed as a pharaoh and not as a cyborg. He always loved technology and everything related to it. Speaking of Tucker, where was he and Sam? Danny looked around, but all he saw was Valerie and Kwan dressed as a ghost hunters, Paulina as a princess, and Dash as Danny Phantom! Danny needed to laugh a bit at that, the irony was just too big!

He was ready to walk towards the punch, until he noticed that the doors opened and he saw Sam and Tucker. Tucker was looking exactly when he was a pharaoh and Sam looked just the same when the Undergrowth turned her into his daughter. "Wow... You two look amazing!" Danny said and Tucker quickly hides behind Sam, "IT'S HIM! RUN!" He screamed and was ready to run as fast as possible at any sign of trouble.

Danny couldn't help laughing when Sam slapped Tucker on the face, "Ouch!" He said.

"Relax Tucker," Danny said, "I'm Danny, just dressed up as Dan. Besides, I'm not so similar to him, am I?"

"Well... You kinda are..." Tucker answered, still shaking because of fear and shock and then the realization came into Danny's head, "Sam, I thought you told Tucker what I was going to be dressed as."

"I was going to, but decided not to 'cause where's the fun then!" She glared at her, but said nothing.

"Hey, where did you find such good costumes? You look great in them, both of you," Danny asked, hoping to change the subject.

"I know a guy and I also ordered for Tucker. you?"

"I know a guy," Danny said and the trio laughed, but it didn't last long because the 'A-listers' noticed them. They walked towards them.

"Look at that, in what were you supposed to dress like, Fentinia? You look like a bad copy of Danny Phantom and he even doesn't wear that costume! Besides, you look stupid in it!" Dash said and put his finger on Danny's chest.

"Don't put a finger on me," Danny growled. He walked away, Sam and Tucker following him, leaving Dash stunned.

"Wait... Please don't tell me that you're just going to stand here and do nothing about the way those losers acted towards you! Punish him!" Paulina demanded. She and Dash were rulers of the high school and no one will talk to them like that!

"Nah... Let him be... He'll get his beating on Monday, but for now, let's enjoy the party!" Dash said. Paulina let out a small smile, "Besides, did you even notice how cool this year's costumes are, even if I hate to admit it, even the freak trio has cool costumes!" Dash continued, "Besides, the costumes are so cool that I just want to wish that they were real!" He exclaimed.

A trail of lime green smoke appeared, but no one noticed, "So you have wished it, so shall it be," a soft, female voice said, disappearing soon after.

Danny was occupied with talking and laughing with his friends that he didn't notice the blue mist that escaped from his mouth, or the small chill that went up his spine. Nobody did, or they just didn't care, probably thinking that it was just the Box Ghost, but it wasn't and ignoring it was one of their biggest mistakes.

There was a green mist, surrounding the house, but Danny, Sam and Tucker thought that it was just a special effect. All of sudden, without any warning, Danny fall to his knees, hands flying up to grab his head "OW!" he screamed and Tucker and Sam brought their attention to him.

"What's wrong Danny?" Sam asked, concerned for her friend/secret crush, but no one didn't notice that her eyes started to glow green. Danny didn't answer his friends question.

"Dude, seriously... Are you alright?" Now it was Tucker's turn to ask, but this time Danny decided to answer.

"Yeah... I'm fine, I just had a quick and massive headache," he answered. He slowly got up, Tucker noticing that his eyes flashed a blood red for a second or two, but decided to ignore it since he already thought that Danny was actually Dan. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him.

"W-what happened?" Danny asked, looking around. everyone was acting like nothing had happened. Not soon after, the DJ turned on the music. The song that was playing was called 'This is Halloween' by Marilyn Manson.

"We don't know, you just fall on your knees after that weird, green mist appeared. I have to say though, I felt somewhat dizzy after it," Sam explained. It was a bit weird that Danny got a headache out of sudden after that effect, unless, the special effect, wasn't a special effect.

"Wait, you felt dizzy too?" Tucker asked. This was going from weird to creepy.

"I did... I thought it was just because I was sleep-deprived," Sam answered, but it looks like lack of sleep wasn't the case of her dizziness.

"Hm... We'll see why you and me felt dizzy, and why did Danny had a headache after the party, all right?" Tucker asked, "Besides, who knows, maybe I will become the ruler of this party and this house by tomorrow!" He added, walking towards some girls while Sam and Danny gave him some weird looks.

"Nice... And I thought that we would be together," Sam said.

"Oh come on Sam, who needs that weak excuse for the human anyway."

"Wait! What did you say?"

"I said that we don't need Tucker to be with us all the time. Why do you ask?" Danny questioned. To be honest, he wasn't aware what he said about Tucker before a few moments.

"I just heard something like you saying that Tu-" Sam was cut off by a scream,

"EEEK! DASH! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU WERE THE GHOST BOY"

"That sounded like Paulina!" Danny raised his voice a bit, both heads, Danny's and Sam's, turned towards the direction of the scream and they saw Dash, with electric green eyes, snow white hair, and was he floating!?

"What the hell..." were Danny's only words.

"This is wrong, really wrong," Sweat disappeared in Sam's brow, as her eyes darted to ask fro. Then, two white rings appeared around Danny's waist, but nothing happened, except that his hair was a bit brighter than it was before. It turned into an ash gray, instead of its normal raven black.

"Danny? Did you do that on purpose?" She asked.

Danny looked at her confused, "Do what?" He asked. He didn't have any idea what happened, and that got Sam worried. First the green mist, after it it came the dizziness and the headache, after that Tucker acted a bit weird and Danny even weirder, sometimes he wasn't even aware of his actions! "Never mind," she answered and went back to her thoughts, something about that green mist was really familiar, "I'm going out for a minute to clear my head, be right back," Sam left, leaving Danny by his lonesome, even though he probably didn't hear her because he was too focused on the floating Dash.

While floating, Dash noticed Sam, slowly leaving Danny and he was watching him. He managed to regain the control of his new found abilities and fall on the ground, "Oh man, how does Phantom do it?" Dash whispered for himself. He didn't want people to find out that he wasn't Phantom, even if he looks like him and has his powers.

He had a pretty good idea how all of this happened.

He slowly walked towards Danny. He was defenseless, and now was a perfect opportunity to beat him up about the way he acted towards him, especially when the geek and freak wasn't around him to protect him. Dash planned to have his revenge on Monday, but why to wait? Especially when he was a ghost, Fentina would probably pass out or scream like a little girl when he sees him.

"Hey Dan!" Dash called and put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "You think that you can talk to me like you did earlier?"

"Actually, yes. I'm not afraid of you. Actually, you should be afraid." Danny grinned. Internally, he asked himself in where that sentence come from. He knew for a fact that he would never tell that to Dash, even if it is true.

Dash extended his arm towards Danny, he wanted to create the ecto-ball as Phantom, he wanted to scare Danny to death, but instead of scaring him, Dash made him laugh. Danny had a hard time learning to control his powers and once, the ecto-ray even came from his butt, but he never got himself up.

While Dash was recovering from the explosion, Danny looked around and noticed that a lot of people were acting strange and it looks like Dash wasn't the only one floating. Danny gulped, this wasn't going to end well, not even a little.

"Dash... How did you got those powers?" Danny asked, his voice was mixed with fear and concern. He just hope that it wasn't what he thought it is.

"Yeah right... As if I would tell to someone like you Dan!"

"What did you call me?" Danny snarled, clearly pissed off. He may look like him, but he was nothing like him!

"You heard me, nerd!" Dash said and Danny grabbed his jumpsuit, pulling him up from the ground, "Don't call me Dan ever again!" Danny growled, "And now you'll tell me how you got these powers!" Danny finished. Dash was going to protest, but the nasty glare from Danny stopped him. His eyes, glowing a deadly, blood red wasn't helping. Dash didn't know what to do, other than one thing; tell the truth.

"W-well... I wished for it..." Dash confessed and Danny's eyes grew in fear.

"What did you wish for? Answer me now!" Danny asked, roughly. This cannot be happening!

"Okay! Geez! I wished that all costumes were real! Happy now?" Dash raised his voice. No one talks to a hero like that!

Danny dropped Dash in shock and fear. This... Is not good... Danny took a few steps back, if what Dash said was true, then that means that he is slowly turning into Dan! He looked around and saw that Tucker was trying to rule over cyborgs. There were loud, horrified screams that came from outside, and Sam went out on the fresh air! Oh god... Not her...

Now... Danny had five big problems, him, Tucker, Sam, Dash and he also needed to unwish this mess. Danny looked around for a one more time and saw Valerie and Kwan, chasing Dash. Now he has six problems that he has to deal with. Great.

Without a second thought, Danny ran to the bathroom, "Yeah! Run you little brat!" Danny heard Dash behind him yelling. He wanted to turn back and knock his teeth out, but now it was not the time.

He opened the doors of the bathroom and the first thing he did, was run towards the mirror.

Danny gasped at his appearance, his eyes were a blood red, a faint light glow surrounded him, his skin became paler than usual and his hair was now light gray. And to make things worse, there was a pain coming from inside his mouth. He opened his mouth, lips separating as he saw what he feared the most; The soft, pink flesh was split at the tip like a reptilian tongue, and if he looked hard enough, he could clearly see that his teeth were becoming sharp enough to cut someone.

Danny gulped and when he was attending to go out to search for Sam and Tucker, but something unexpected happened. He felt a strong headache, stronger than the first time. He almost passed out, but somehow managed to stay awake on the floor.

When the headache surpassed, he lifted his body into the air with the help of his arms, not noticing the new changes as he walked out of the bathroom.

He looked around again, and things started to get out of control! Now, Kwan was chasing everything that flies while Dash was chased by Valerie and Paulina. Sam gained control over evil pumpkins and was leading a war against King Tuck that finally managed to put cyborgs under his command. Danny didn't have any other option than laugh, but while doing it, he didn't notice strange glances towards him.

Danny knew that he didn't have a lot time. It was only a matter of time until he was going to end being more Dan than him. He needed to find Desiree and unwish this wish and quick, but he can't do it alone. First, he needs to wake up Sam and Tucker from their current state, even for one hour, also, he never thought that he will say this, but he needed Dash's help, Valerie and Kwan too if he manages to get them to their senses. He would ask them to help him, even if it means to lose his secret. No secret is better than no world.

First things first. Danny went to Sam to try at least bring her a bit to her senses. "Sam! Listen to me!" Danny shouted and Sam looked at him.

"Why would I even listen to you? You are not even a-" she was cut off by a quick, but a weak ecto-ball that Danny threw at her, "Sorry Sam," he whispered. To be honest, he even don't know what came over him!

Sam shook her head, "W-what happen?" She asked, confused and looked around, "And what is Tucker doing?" She looked towards his direction and saw him, with cyborgs, fighting against some kind of evil pumpkins.

"I'll explain later, but for now, put those evil pumpkins under control!" With that, Danny took off towards Tucker, leaving Sam in her own thoughts. She felt confused. Danny said to put the pumpkins under control as she is the only one that can do it. Something was off, and feeling some kind of big power inside of her wasn't helping either.

"Stop!" She commanded and to her surprise, the pumpkins listened to her, "Okay..." a few moments later and she could start freaking out!

Sam looked towards Danny and Tucker's direction. Something was off about Danny's costume, his hair wasn't almost white when she came here. She gasped when Danny shot an ecto-blast at Tucker without any hesitation. Did Danny, shoot an ecto-blast at her too? Nah... Danny would never do that, would he?

"What the hell man? I just had one of the best moments of my life!" Tucker complained and Danny gave him a serious look.

"Then trust me, you are now in one of your worst moments in your life." Danny said, "Come on, I need to explain a few important facts to you and Sam, " Danny started walking towards Sam, but Tucker stopped him, Danny was different than he can remember.

"Dude, are you ok?" Tucker asked, concerned for his friend.

Danny was about to answer, but he got a headache again, not strong as the first two, but still annoying as hell. "Yeah, I'm fine," Danny lied, continuing to walk towards Sam, with Tucker following him.

"Danny! Did I just see what I think I saw?" Sam asked between confusion and anger.

"Leave it Sam, we have greater problems than that."

"Like what?"

Danny sighed, "Look around you guys, you can't tell me that you don't see something weird and unusual." As Danny stated that, both, Sam and Tucker, looked around, to see something that freaked them out.

It was flying Dash, looking very similar to Danny's ghost form.

Dash started flying towards the freak trio, he was chased by princess Paulina and two ghost hunters.

Soon after, Tucker asked why Dash was flying (literary). Dash crashed into him, "Guys, I need your help!" He shouted and the trio got stunned by his voice, it changed, it slowly started changing into Danny's. Oh god... Danny can just hope that Dash won't look exactly the same as Phantom, that would just be wrong...

Danny looked behind Dash, he sighed, but maybe this is the perfect opportunity to let out a bit of frustration out of him.

He walked in front of Dash and prepared for the quick battle with Valerie and Kwan while he will need to listen to Paulina. Nothing big, fighting with two ghost hunters and listening to the Princess of Annoyance. He sighed, here it comes. It was really weird that Paulina came to Dash faster on foot than Kwan and Valerie on their hover boards.

"Who are you supposed to be?" She questioned. When she wanted to go and hug Dash, Danny stopped her.

"Not so fast," he said as he changed his attention towards Kwan and Valerie.

"Hey! Look! Another ghost!" Kwan exclaimed.

"Wow, who knew that we would find two ghosts in one night!"

"Should we hunt him down or something?"

"Well... Yeah... Of course! We can't let it to be free! Their evil!" Valerie shot at Danny from her weapon and Kwan shot at Dash, but what surprised them is that the ghost created the shield and shot four ecto-blasts at them, the first two destroyed their weapons and the other two hit them down from their hover boards. Dash never did that.

"Danny! You almost killed them!" Sam glared. Shooting someone is wrong and when did Kwan got interested in ghost hunting?

"Nah... They are fine," Danny defended himself, "Look! They're waking up!" He added and Valerie was the first one that opened her eyes.

"Danny? What happened to your hair and eyes?" She asked, slowly got up.

"Well..." Danny started, rubbed the back of his neck, searching for something, just to change the subject, "Look! Kwan is waking up!" He finally said something and went to help Kwan to get up.

"Fenton? Since when do you look like Phantom's evil twin?" He asked, Danny's eyes widen at that question and unfortunately, Paulina, Dash and Valerie heard him too while Sam and Tucker exchanged nervous glances.

"Wait... Phantom have a twin? That's sooo cute! Now I have two Phantom's to love!" And after that Paulina had a quick move in her head where one Phantom was walking on her left and the other one on her right through the valley that's full of flowers, and there was some kind of romantic music going in her head.

Somehow, Danny, Tucker, Sam, Dash, Valerie and Kwan could imagine what's going on in Paulina's head. And that was just too much informations for the young halfa that will soon turn evil and destroy the whole world.

"Can someone please tell me that that's a joke. Phantom is already evil, and then that will mean that it has some kind of evil evil twin!" Valerie put a bit more effort on the second evil, now she have two Phantom's to hunt!

"Hm... If Phantom has a twin, then that means that I'm not the only Phantom in existence?" Dash asked confused and Danny backhanded him on the face.

"You are not Phantom, Dash, you are just slowly turning into m-" Danny cut himself off for a second and then continued, not noticing the strange look on Dash face, "into him," he corrected himself, "Oh, and to answer your question, Phantom doesn't have an evil twin," not soon after he said that, everyone could hear Paulina's disappointed cry, as she fell to her knees, and soon curled into a fetal position. "But Phantom does have an evil future version of himself." Danny added.

"Ok... And how do you know that, Fentinia?" Dash asked, not believing a word that came out from Fenton's mouth.

"Easy, my parents are ghost hunters," Danny answered without any further complications.

"Aha... And how do they know how what Phantom looks and acts like in the future if they even didn't managed to hurt him?" Valerie asked, she and Kwan didn't trust Danny as Dash too.

Danny started to get annoyed, people are just so stupid, at least he is the far superior creature than those monkeys. He jumped into the air and smiled evilly, showing his full grown fangs, "Isn't it obvious? I. Am. Him." Danny said, with dark, deep and cold voice, with a trace of evil.

Tucker's and Sam's eyes watched their friend in fear, "Dash, shoot him!" Sam shouted and

Dash hesitated, "But what if I blow myself up like the last time?" He asked.

"No you won't! Just concentrate on creating the ecto-ball and shoot it at Dan!" She said. Somehow, Dash trusted her. He had a feeling like they were hunting ghosts like forever, with Tucker too.

Dash was now ready to shoot at Dan, but he had a better idea. He concentrated on turning invisible and after a few moments, he done it.

He walked behind Dan's back, dropped the invisibility and concentrated again, but this time on creating the ecto-ball. He prayed he didn't mess up, and this time, with some miracle he didn't. Instead. he shot an ecto-ball right between Dan's shoulder blades, a round, third degree burn most likely, leaving a mark.

Unfortunately for Dan, Dash created a bit too strong ecto-ball and he falls on the floor, on his knees while Dash had enough strength to walk towards Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Kwan and Paulina that was just waiting the right moment to hug and kiss the prince of her dreams.

Dash felt drained and some kind of two white rings showed around his body, "What the hell?" He asked as one ring traveled up and the other one down, transforming him into his everyday look.

Everyone didn't have any idea what just now happened except Sam and Tucker, but they thought that it would be better if they kept their mouths closed and said nothing.

When Danny lifted his head up, his hair was snow-white and his eyes were toxic green for a minute before they turned into blood red again.

Everyone gasped when they saw Danny with snow-white hair and toxic green eyes, he looks exactly as Phantom...

Not soon after, when Danny's eyes turned back to blood red and his white hair turned into a white flame, two white rings showed around him and transformed him into his human form. He looked exactly the same when he would go to school. Icy blue eyes, raven black hair, white T-shirt, blue jeans and red shoes.

"No way..." was the only thing that could be heard and it came from Dash's mouth. "Fenton is Phantom?" He whispered. He believed that Danny wouldn't like that everyone knows his secret.

After a bit more thinking, Kwan, Valerie and eventually Paulina figured out about what Dash talking about.

"So... I was hunting Fenton all this time without knowing it!" Valerie shouted. She felt angry and sad. Angry because Danny didn't tell her that he was Phantom and sad because she couldn't remember how much she hurt him on a daily basis; emotionally and physically.

"Oh man! I was bullying Phantom this whole time!" Kwan felt disappointed, but not as much Paulina and Valerie did.

"My life is over!" Paulina cried, Phantom can't be that loser geek!

Sam and Tucker knew that they need to stop this madness. "Just hold on, we don't have any proof that Danny is Phantom. Yeah, we just now saw him transforming." Sam said and let Tucker continue it, "Yeah... It doesn't mean that Danny is Phantom just because he transformed, I'm sure that there is some explanation!" He added and everyone took a moment of silence to think about what did Tucker and Sam said. It looks like they were right and it is really hard that Danny is Phantom.

After a few moments, Danny got up, "Ugh... What happened?" He asked and rubbed his forehead.

"Don't you remember?" Sam asked and it took a bit more longer time for Danny to put his thoughts in order.

"Well... I remember me, going crazy and Dash... And then I transformed..." Danny mentality slapped his head. He transformed into his ghost form, his once raven black hair was a white flame, his icy sharp blue eyes were now blood red, his everyday clothes was now black and white jumpsuit with D in which is P inside of it on Danny's chest and he also had a cape.

Danny threw an ecto-blast at Dash, "That's for shooting me..." Danny said with a dark and mysterious voice.

"Danny! What's up with you and what's going on? Why are you acting like him! Why does Dash look like Phantom, why is Kwan a-" Sam was cut off by Danny.

"Ok! Will you stop and let me at least to THINK!" Danny yelled in frustration. He couldn't remember when he was ever angry like he was now.

"Sorry, I-" Sam stopped. She wasn't sure if she should continue the sentence, especially with that nasty glare she got from Danny.

Danny sighed, "Look... Dash here made a wish, that was unfortunately granted by Desiree. He wished for all costumes to be real and now we all are turning into what we are dressed. What means that Tucker is turning into King Tuck, Dash into Phantom, Paulina into a princess, me into Dan and so on," he explained and all of that gave Sam and Tucker more reasons to worry about.

"You are kidding? Right?" Valerie asked.

"Not at all... And if you don't want me destroying the whole world by tomorrow morning, I would suggest you move and help me find Desiree so we can unwish this wish. I don't know how much longer I can hold on with the monster inside of me," Danny said as he slowly became more muscular.

"And how can you know that? We never heard of Dan or notice some signs of him." Kwan said, he had a feeling like Fenton didn't tell the whole story about Dan and he also doesn't believe that Danny knows about him just because his parents are ghost hunters, there's something more...

Danny sighed, "Look, you may not believe me, but I was there, when all of it happened," He explained. Danny couldn't believe what he going to say next, but he had to if he didn't wants to end up like Dan, "This may sound strange, but I'm the real and original Danny Phantom. In one timeline I destroyed the whole world and I don't want it to happen again."

Everyone around Danny laughed, except Sam and Tucker. Laughing even harder until their ribs hurt because of Danny's last statement. There was just no way that skinny and weak Danny Fenton could be the brave and strong Danny Phantom, even if they thought that at first.

"You're kidding, right?" Dash asked before he looked like he was about to fall on the floor from laughing, but Danny just gave him a serious look.

After a few minutes, when everyone stopped laughing, they finally figured out that Danny, indeed wasn't kidding. They asked a lot of questions, and Danny answered them all. Except Paulina's, she was just interested in marrying him.

"So... I'm turning into you?" Dash asked, with a bit is disguise in his voice.

"Yep," Danny answered as short as possible,nodding, "Do you have a problem with that?" He asked, making his head glowing green.

Dash gulped, "No problem at all..." he answered, he was scared. If Danny attacks him, he will never have a chance!

"You do know that all of this is crazy, right?" Valerie pointed out.

"Welcome to our life," Sam and Tucker said in unison while Danny rolled his eyes in annoyance. He just can't stand this bull shit. They need to hurry, he was turning into Dan more and more with every second.

"Okay, if we are finished with all of this chit chat, can we go and find Desiree already!" Danny shouted, his eyes glowing more blood red than usual. Danny's transformation was finally over, now all what left is his mind.

"Um... Why do we need to go now? Why can't we wait, besides, I need to fix my make up!" Paulina said, she just can't do it. She is planning to stay in this some kind of old and creepy castle and wait for her prince to come back.

Danny started to getting frustrated, "Grrr... Listen, if you don't wanna come, fine,, one less of those pathetic humans, but right now we need to stop worrying about the past and about some stupid things, we need to worry about today!"

"Wait... Does that mean that I need to leave my kingdom?" Tucker asked. Danny was really pissed off. He walked towards Tucker, now ready to strangle him, but to everybody's surprise, Dash came between Danny and Tucker!

"Don't you dare put even a finger on him!" Dash threatened and Danny gave him 'or what' look, which made Dash angry, "And if you do, I'll make the whole world know that you're Phantom," he added and with that Danny backed off.

"You know what, forget it. I don't need help from any of you, I'm going alone," Danny growled. He stared at his hands as he remembers very well the time when Dan opened the portal to the Ghost Zone only using his powers. Which meant that he should be able to do it too.

Danny concentrated and with a one wave of his hand, he tore the portal between dimensions. When he was ready to go in, Sam grabbed his hand.

"Danny, wait. You can't do this alone, I'm coming with you," Sam stated. Danny let out a small smile.

"Thank you, but I don't need any," he answered and with that he left.

Dash watched Sam and then looked at the portal, "Oh no! There is no way that you are gonna following him! It's too dangerous!" Dash warned, but Sam ignored him, instead she extended her hand and to her surprise, plants listened to her and they attacked him. That pleased her.

"Tuck, you coming?" Sam questioned. Tucker nodded, looking at his 'kingdom' for the last time.

"Hey! And what about us?" Kwan and Valerie asked.

"Me too!" Paulina added as behind her could be heard Dash that was screaming in fear that the plants will kill him.

"Ugh... Fine! Just stick together and follow me," Sam said and walked through the portal that Danny made, with Valerie, Paulina, Kwan and Tucker following her.

Dash, still chased by plants, saw that Sam, Tucker, Paulina and Kwan are going through the portal without him. He knew very well that he needed to follow them, but first he needed to get rid of these stupid plants, so he done the only thing that came to his mind; he concentrated, letting the ecto-energy to gather around his hands and then he shot it in a form of ecto-ray at the plants that were now shatter into a million pieces.

Dash flew through the portal and saw Sam, Tucker, Kwan, Valerie and Paulina, following Danny. Dash decided to stay in the shadow, but then some blue mist escaped from Dash's mouth, green mist from Sam's and the red one from Danny's.

After that weird mist, Dash just couldn't figure out why everyone was in a fighting stance, but he found out after the ghost showed up.

"I am Skulker, the Ghost Zones' grea-" the ghost, that named himself Skulker stopped talking and took a good luck at the weird group and then at Danny, "Wow... What happened to you, whelp? You look different, same for the rest of your friends and who is that imposter behind you? It doesn't smell like you!" He said.

Danny looked behind him to see what was Skulker talking about and saw that the whole gang was behind him, following him this whole time...

"No time to talk, now tell me, where's Desiree?" Danny demanded and made his hand glow a bright red, showing Skulker that he won't hesitate to shoot him if he didn't say anything.

"How should I know, I'm not her you know!" Skulker answered and Danny could see in his eyes that Skulker was lying. Anger boiled inside of him. Danny was prepared to purge Skulker, but Paulina came between them.

"Listen, you big and mysterious ghost. Can you please tell me where I can find the ghost that grants wishes?" she asked with a soft and girly voice that Skulker just couldn't resist.

"It's a few yards away from my island." Skulker answered, completely taken over by Paulina's eyes, but what Skulker didn't expect was an ecto-ray that send him flying.

"Danny! What was that for?! He told us what we needed to know!" Sam scolded as her eyes widen at the realization when Danny came to face her. In his eyes you could only see rage, terror, the need for killing and destruction. The eyes of a man that was going insane.

"Guys..." Sam said to the rest of the team, "RUN!" she screamed and started to run towards Desiree's lair, with Tucker, Valerie, Dash and Kwan following while Danny was attacking them.

Kwan and Valerie stayed behind to distract Danny for a while, at least long enough for Tucker, Sam, Paulina and Dash to find Desiree and unwish this mess.

The group came to Desiree's lair after half an hour, enough time for Danny to hurt, maybe even kill Valerie and Kwan. Sam just hoped that he didn't kill them, but he was definitely on his way to get them and Desiree.

Sam knocked on Desiree's doors and after a few moments she opened the doors. At least she was at home and not somewhere else.

"Who dares to disturb me!?" She asked, clearly pissed off. It looks like knocking on the doors isn't a way to make a first impression in the Ghost Zone.

"Actually Desi-" Sam was cut off by Dash.

"Uhh... Sam..." he said, but Sam ignored him and continued.

"There won't be anyone to disturb you if you don't unwish Dash's wish." She finished and Dash tapped her on her shoulder, but that only pissed off Sam even more.

"And why would I do that? This is one of greatest fun I could even imagine!" Desiree said with an echo in her voice.

"Because then, there won't be the Ghost Zone and the world as everybody knows it!" Sam shouted, she doesn't have a lot of time.

"How so?"

"One word, Dan." Sam glared. She didn't know if Desiree knew who Dan was, but she just hoped she did.

Desiree's eyes widen at the realization. She knew Clockwork and she knew very well what happened to Danny and Dan. She felt sorry for the boy, but at least Clockwork saved his family. But when she granted that wish that some boy wished for, and if someone was dressed as Dan, then that means that she destroyed the whole Ghost Zone and the universe. "Oh my god..." Was the only three words that came from Desiree.

" So... Do you get it now?" Sam asked and then Dash shouted to everyone to listen.

"DAN IS COMING! He shouted and from some reason, he had a feeling like he wet his underwear.

Everyone turned to the direction that Dash showed and they saw Danny, coming closer and closer to them, with an insane look in his eyes, while destroying everything in his path and around him.

"Dash! I demanded you to make that wish right now!" Tucker demanded. He didn't want to face Dan all over again!

Now, everyone started freaking out, but Dash managed to get some sense in his head so he done it."I wish that costumes weren't real anymore!" He wished.

"So you wished it, so shall it be," Desiree granted as she put her hands in the air and a green mist appeared around them, fixing the mess. Everything went back to normal, well, at least for the group.

Danny woke up from his state, "Wait, what?" He asked and lost a balance in the air and fall on Dash. "What happened?" Danny asked and rubbed his head while everyone laughed. Everything was as it should be.

"We'll explain on the way, for now just get us out of the Ghost Zone," Sam smiled and ruffled Danny's snow white hair.

"Ok? Everyone, grab on," Danny said and they went off, flying through the Fenton Ghost Portal while Dash explained to Danny what happened. Because of some reason, Danny felt guilty for everything that happened, but you can't really blame him.

Everything was back in normal, Danny's secret left between him, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Kwan, Valerie, Dash and Paulina. They even become friends, but Paulina was heartbroken for a month when Danny finally managed to figure out that Danny loved Sam, not her.

And so, this is Danny's story, how he almost become Dan, on Halloween night…

* * *

 **(A/n) Happy Halloween everybody! And one more big thanks to Lam Baka!**

 **I hope that you enjoied in the story and that you like it! I would really appreciate a few reviews is that's not a problem with you, my dear readers**! **Bye**! **Until** **next time! MUHAHAHAHAHA**


End file.
